picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jack Hannah
| pays de résidence = États-Unis | diplôme = | profession = Scénariste de dessin animé Walt Disney | activité principale = | activités autres = | formation = | hommage = Introduit aux Disney Legends en 1992 | ascendants = | conjoint = | descendant = | famille = | code inducks = JHa | signature = | style = }} Jack Hannah est un réalisateur, un scénariste et un acteur américain, né le 5 janvier 1913 en Arizona (États-Unis) et décédé le 11 juin 1994 à Burbank (Californie). Biographie Jack Hannah fait partie de la génération de réalisateurs qui ont étudié dans des écoles d'Art les plus réputées de Californie. En 1931, après avoir fini ses années au lycée, il part à Los Angeles pour y étudier l'art du dessin à l'école Art Guild Academy. Il étudie par la suite à la prestigieuse Otis Art Institute puis à Chouinard Art Institute. Après sa sortie de l'école, il prend des petits boulots et conçoit des affiches de film pour les cinémas d'Hollywood. Jack Hannah commence modestement sa carrière aux studios Disney en janvier 1933 comme intervalliste (in-betweener) sur les séries Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse et Silly Symphonies. Ce travail est peu valorisant, recopier des dessins très proches les uns des autres pour créer l'animation, mais nécessaire car c'est la porte d'entrée royale pour devenir animateur. Comme tous ses collègues animateurs, Hannah devait assister à des cours du soir donnés par Don Graham et organisés par les studios; « Chaque jour on apprenait quelque chose de nouveau » dira t-il plus tard. L'animateur en herbe finit par gravir petit à petit les échelons, devenant premier assistant animateur aux côtés de Norman Ferguson, Hamilton Luske, Dick Huemer ou encore Les Clark. Le travail de Jack Hannah est seulement remarqué dans le court métrage oscarisé The Old Mill (1937), où il fait partie des animateurs clefs; après avoir participé à l'animation de Modern Inventions (Inventions modernes), Hannah ne quittera plus l'irascible canard des yeux. L'animateur prolifique prend vite son envol et, en 1938, devient scénariste au story department, où il fait équipe avec Carl Barks. Ensemble, les deux hommes mettront sur pied nombre d'histoires et surtout de gags qui vaudront à Donald ses moments de gloire et façonneront sa personnalité. thumb|left|250px|Jack Hannah et [[Clarence Nash (à droite) travaillant sur un court métrage de Donald.]]A la Duck Unit où il imagine les gags et péripéties pour les histoires de Donald, Hannah collabore avec Barks en 1942 sur ses deux premiers albums de comics, Pluto Saves the Ship et Donald Duck Finds Pirate Gold. Par la suite, Hannah poursuivra son travail de scénariste de comics mais à la différence de Carl Barks, il choisira de rester aux studios Disney. Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, Hannah imagine avec Barks plusieurs histoires dans lesquels Donald se trouve confronté à l'armée au sergent Pat Hibulaire : « Le public a tout de suite sympathisé avec eux, parce que c'était naturel pour le canard d'essayer d'être à la hauteur de ce grand gars » dira plus tard Jack Hannah. En 1944, c'est la consécration avec la réalisation de Donald's Off Day ; Jack Hannah devient réalisateur de courts métrages sur la série Donald et rejoint ainsi les autres grands noms qui ont donné aux studios ses lettres de noblesse ; Ub Iwerks, David Hand, Burt Gillett.... Il succédera ainsi à Jack King lequel avait réalisé la plupart des courts métrages du canard depuis le début de la série. En 1946, il profite d'un changement de rythme et se voit confier la réalisation de Double Dribble, un court métrage sur le style documentaire sportif où Dingo se donne en spectacle. La construction, une série de gags black-out, convenait à son style créatif ; comme il le dira plus tard : « J'étais tellement fatigué de la voix de ce canard, je ne pouvais pas supporter d'avoir à travailler avec tout le temps. » thumb|Carl Barks (à gauche) aux côtés de Jack Hannah.Hannah imagina par la suite plusieurs petits personnages à opposer à Donald ; il prit les tamias Tic et Tac, qu'il avait fait jouer quelques temps avant, et les opposa au canard dans Chip an' Dale (Donald chez les écureuils, 1947). Un petit insecte s'appelait Bootle Beetle (Pépé le grillon en français), baptisé ainsi par l'épouse de Jack Hannah qui connaissait un cheval nommé Bootle Beetle. Quant à l'ours Humphrey, c'est sans doute l'un des personnages les plus farfelus que compte la série ; il sera porté à la célébrité jusqu'à avoir sa série avec Hooked Bear et In The Bag (1956), réalisé en Cinémascope. Huit des cartoons qu'il a réalisé au cours de ses années passées ont été récompensés par l'Oscar du meilleur court métrage dont Tea for Two Hundred, Toy Tinkers et No Hunting. La production des courts métrages s'arrêta en novembre 1954, essentiellement parce que les coûts de production croissant ne permettaient plus à Disney de rentrer dans ses frais rapidement. Hannah travailla alors sur une émission télévisée proposant des dessins animés aux enfants, qui comprenait des séquences live-action où Walt Disney parlait avec Donald dans son bureau; A Day in the Life of Donald Duck, une journée dans la vie de Donald, et At Home with Donald Duck. Après cette expérience dans l'univers de la télévision, Jack Hannah envisage de poursuivre sa carrière dans le live-action, en vain: « Walt me voyait réalisateur de l'animation alors il a rechigné à l'idée. Nous avons eu quelques discussions animées et j'ai pris conscience que j'étais arrivé à une impasse. » Jack Hannah quitte Disney en mai 1959 pour rejoindre les studios d'animation florissants de Walter Lantz où il dirige plusieurs cartoons de la série à succès Woody Woodpecker. Mais Hannah regrette par la suite ses années passées comme il le dira plus tard : « Je faisais plus ou moins la même chose que je faisais avant, avec Disney et la réalisation des films live-action. ... c'était juste un emploi. Aucun effort supplémentaire n'était nécessaire. » Le réalisateur prend peu à peu sa retraite de l'animation en 1963, peu de temps après la sortie de son dernier cartoon Charlie's Mother-In-Law en avril. Entre 1962 et 1967, il fit son retour aux studios Disney comme consultant pour les histoires des films. [[Fichier:LEGENDS_JHannah.jpg|thumb|left|Jack Hannah et son Disney Legend en 1992.]]Dès 1975, Hannah fonde et développe avec T. Hee le programme de l'animation des personnages (Character Animation Program) à California Institute of the Arts, une école fondée et financée par la Disney Foundation. Il restera à CalArts huit années durant lesquelles il donnera notamment des cours de peinture à ses étudiants. Après avoir quitté le monde de l'animation en 1983, Jack Hannah s'adonnera à sa passion, la peinture à l'huile de paysages notamment ceux de Californie ; plusieurs de ses œuvres seront ainsi exposées dans des galeries d'art. En 1992, il reçoit le titre prestigieux de Disney Legend qui couronne toute sa carrière aux studios, consacrée à parfaire la personnalité de Donald. Cela lui vaut d'être considéré avec Carl Barks comme « l'Autre Papa de Donald ». Cependant, durant tout son parcours en tant que réalisateur, Hannah a du composer avec une période répétitive dans laquelle Donald faisait face à des petits animaux comme l'abeille Spike, Bootle Beetle ou les écureuils Tic et Tac; ces personnages, si petits soient-ils, ont vite pris le pas dans ces histoires au détriment de Donald qui se trouvait alors cantonné à un rôle de second plan. Après une brillant parcours dans l'animation, Jack Hannah décède des suites d'un cancer le 11 juin 1994 à Burbank, âgé de quatre-vingts-un ans. Il laisse derrière lui un héritage immense, plus de cent cartoons qu'il a animés ou réalisés, parmi lesquels des classiques de l'animation. el:Τζακ Χάννα Catégorie:Scénariste de dessin animé Catégorie:Dessinateur Catégorie:Personnalité américaine Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Personnalité décédée Catégorie:Personnalité introduite aux Disney Legends Catégorie:Personnalité masculine Catégorie:Réalisateur de dessin animé Catégorie:Personnalité née en 1913 Catégorie:Personnalité décédée en 1994